Another Side of love
by SoraKeyblade Master
Summary: Assassins try to kill Raine and Yuan gets shot. What will happen when Yuan has to go to the hospital? Is Yuan hiding something? Will Yuan and Raine get married? Rated T for violence and language. Rewriting Ch. 3 in paragraph form. Story on temporary hold.
1. Chapter 1: What is Love

**Authors Note:** This is the second upload of chapter 1 I'm Tring to go back through all of my stories and write them all in paragraph format to appease whoever it is who decided to change the policy on Script formating.

**Me (SoraKeyblade Master of The Key):** Ok, since you were all good little boys and girls, here's that Fan Fiction that I said I might do in Chapter 2 of Tales Of Symphonia in 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' So relax and enjoy as I labor to entertain you all with this new Fan Fic.

**Adriannu255:** You're actually going to expand on that love scene from your other story?

**Me:** Yup, I'm going to make a story form that love scene in Tales In 'Whose Line?'

**Adriannu:** You've never been in love, so how would you know what to say?

**Me:** (Mumbles to self in demonic voice.) Urge to destroy world…rising rapidly. (Regains self control.) Please don't insult me, Adriannu.

**Adriannu:** (Looks innocently at Sora batting her eyes.) But I'm only telling the truth…

**Me:** (Eye twitches.)I'll have you know, that I HAVE been in love twice in my life…I just never worked up the guts to ask either of them out… (Gets a little bit depressed, but snaps back to normal.)BUT! I have read… (Counts in head, but looses count and gives up.)…Well, I've read a lot of stories with love scenes and played several dating sim games, so I think I know what MY characters should say and/or do.

**Adriannu:** Even though you'll just copy 50 of the love scene from your 'Whose Line?' story.

**Me:** (Slaps hand on forehead and pulls it across my face.) You weren't supposed to tell them that…

**Adriannu:** (Looks innocently around.) Oops…

**Me:** Well, here it goes. I own nothing and she owns me.

* * *

**Another Side of Love**

Part 1: What is Love

"_Love is the feeling that wants to help someone in any way possible, even if it means sacrificing your own life to save theirs."_

**Author's note:** The events in this story take place one year after the Chosen's quest to save the world ends.

Raine was sitting down in her office reading an invitation to her brother's, Genis's wedding. She sighed, "Well, it looks like I'm the only one who hasn't been married yet; my little brother is lucky to be marring Presea." She set down the invitation and started thinking aloud, "First Sheena and Zelos, then Colette and Lloyd, and now Genis and Presea." She sighed and then continued to think aloud, "Oh well, at least I have a good job as the ambassador between the people of the newly united worlds."

There was a knock at the door and Raine answered, "Yes, who is it?" "It's me… May I enter?" a male voice said from the other side of the door. Raine smiled when she heard the voice and replied, "Sure Yuan. Come on in, it's open." Yuan entered and Raine asked, "So Yuan, what brings you here?"

Yuan rubbed the back of his head nervously and said, "Well, I was just in the area and I thought I'd check up on how things were going with you."

"Well, I've been doing well," she paused noticing the time on her clock and exclaimed, "SHIT! I have a speech in five minutes." She started gathering things frantically as she apologized to Yuan, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now!"

"Oh, ok," Yuan replied a little disappointed, "Do you mind if I come and listen?"

"No, I don't mind at all, in fact you mind carrying this box of pamphlets for me?" Raine asked. "Sure it's of no inconvenience to me," Yuan replied.

At the meeting Yuan was listening to Raine's speech when he noticed a laser dot on her forehead. He thought to himself, "Hmm? Some kid must be playing him a laser pointer," But then his angel enhanced hearing picked up something.

"Just hurry up and shoot the damn half-elf," The first assassin hissed. "I'm trying to, but it won't fire," the second assassin replied whining. "Give me that you Idiot," the first assassin snapped, "No wonder, you left the freaking safety on you moron!" The second assassin replied carelessly, "Oh… Oops…"

"Son of a bitch!" Yuan flew to the stage at top speed hearing the trigger being pulled. He shoved Raine under the podium just as the rifle reported and the bullet ripped into his back. He fell to the floor mortally wounded. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Raine kneeling over him with tears in her eyes as she pulled her staff out. "Good… I'm glad that you're safe." He said as he passed out.

"And that's why we," she was abruptly cut off when Yuan pushed her under the podium, that very second she heard the riffle's repot. "WHAT THE HELL?" she shrieked as she started to look around. Then she saw him, Yuan was lying on the floor at the back of the stage in a pool of his own blood. "No! He's bleeding badly, if I don't do something fast he'll die!" she exclaimed. She ran over to him and knelt beside him with tears welling up in her eyes. She started to pull out her staff when she heard him weakly say, "Good… I'm glad you're safe." He passed out and the tears started flowing from her eyes. "NO! Damn it Yuan, don't you leave me," she cried out as she started to cast first aid, "I won't let you die, you're all I have here. Don't you dare die!" She continued casting first aid until she used up all of her manna and managed to stop the bleeding. "It's no good, he's lost too much blood, I have to get him to the hospital," she cried out. She pulled Yuan onto her back and struggled to carry him to the hospital.

Three days later Yuan woke up in a hospital room. He groggily asked, "Where…where am I?" "Ah, so you've final awakened. You're in the hospital, don't you remember getting shot?" the doctor asked as he was checking Yuan's vitals. "Not really, but," Yuan trailed off when he felt his leg bump into something. He looked down and saw Raine sleeping with her head on the foot of his bed. "You're really lucky you know," the doctor said when he saw that Yuan had noticed Raine, "She saved your life twice." "She did," Yuan asked slightly puzzled. "Yup," said the doctor as he finished checking Yuan's vitals, "No only did she bring you here three days ago, but since half-elf blood is hard to come by she ended up giving you a couple of quarts of her blood once we confirmed that the blood was compatible. And to top it all off she hasn't left your side once."

"Really…" Yuan took a moment to watch Raine while she slept. "She looks so peaceful and…so beautiful…almost angelic," Yuan thought to him self. "Yes, she did, she must really care about you," the doctor said as Raine started to stir. "Well, I'm done for now, my name is Doc and if you need anything just call one of the nurses… Although, I'm sure that she'll take good care of you," he said with a smile as he left.

"Mmm…" Raine moaned as she woke up and looked around. She saw Yuan and snapped fully into conciseness and squealed, "Yuan! YOU'RE AWAKE!!" She tackled Yuan with a hug and giggled. But suddenly fire appeared in her eyes (**Author's note:** RUN FOR YOUR LIVES RAINE'S PISSED!!) and she exclaimed, "Yuan! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" "How did I scare you?" Yuan asked slightly frightened by Raine's sudden change in attitude. "YOU NEARLY DIED!!" Raine shrieked.

Yuan stared blankly for an instant and then remembered the day of the speech. "But, there were two assassins, trying to kill you!" Yuan explained, "And I had to stop them, because…I can't…I can't stand losing another like I lost Martel because…I…I…I love you." Raine gasped, "I…is that really how you feel about me?"

"After Martel's death I thought…that I'd never love again, I thought that it wouldn't matter weather I'd live or die" Yuan said beginning to feel depressed. "But then…I met you, and you changed me, you freed my soul from the very prison I had built around it," Yuan said blushing lightly. "So…to make a long story short…Yes Raine…I do love you," Yuan turned beat red at the last part.

Raine just sat there looking dumbfounded, "Wow…" "I know I just laid a lot on the table, and I'll understand if…" Yuan said but was cut off when Raine just hugged him. "It…its ok Yuan," She said as she snuggled against his chest. "I feel the same way about you too…"

"No…no it's not ok," Yuan said, "I've wanted to tell you for so long, yet I never had the guts to do so…"

"Enough," Raine said to Yuan leaving him confused. "Enough…" Raine said again in a soothing yet seductive tone of voice as she tilted Yuan's head up by his chin and softly gazes into his eyes. After a moment she leaned over Yuan and connected her lips with his holding the kiss until they were forced to break for air.

"Amazing…you're amazing," Yuan said stunned and he pulled Raine back down for a second kiss.

(End scene.)

* * *

**Me:** Well, that's it for this chapter, AKA, I ran out of ideas. So…

**Adriannu:** It was really good.

**Me:** Thanks…Hey Adriannu…is there anything I can do for you?

**Adriannu:** …


	2. Chapter 2: The Passion of Love

Another Side of Love

**Me (SoraKeyblade Master of The Key):** Yah! I'm on a roll here two chapters in one day!

**Adriannu255:** Really, wow! (Sounds bewildered.)

**Me:** (Sees Adriannu and sighs because he can't stand what he's doing.) I can't lie to you… (Looks a little sad.) I…I just can't stand it anymore…

**Adriannu:** You lied to me? About what!? (Fire starts building in her eyes.)

**Me:** I wrote these chapters a month ahead of the release date…

**Adriannu:** (Calming down a little bit.) That's it?

**Me:** No, that's not all…

**Adriannu:** (Getting ticked off again.) Explain!

**Me:** Everything…but at the same time nothing…

**Adriannu:** (Getting even more ticked off.) What does that mean!!

**Me:** (Looking slightly guilty.) You'll find out later…

* * *

**Another Side of Love**

Part 2: The Passion of Love

"_Trouble is part of your life, and if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you enough chance to love you enough." Dinah Shore_

**A/N:** Passion: 1)any powerful or compelling emotion or feeling, as love or hate. 2)a strong or extravagant fondness, enthusiasm, or desire for anything_. 3_)an outburst of strong emotion or feeling_. 4_)_Theology_. the sufferings of Christ. 5)_Archaic_. the sufferings of a martyr.

Yuan was sleeping in the hospital bed and Raine had her head on his chest sleeping peacefully. Yuan appeared to be having a bad dream and a strange aura came across his face. His eyes opened and he found himself in the middle of a battlefield. "This battle…I've been here before," he thought as an angel swooped down on him knocking him over. "Now I remember this was the last major battle of the Karlan War," Yuan continued thinking, "but I don't remember anything like this happening."

"Pathetic human!" the voice of the angry angle spat. Yuan looked up and saw a younger version of his self. "NOW, FEEL THE PAIN OF DEATH THAT YOU BESTOWED UNTO MARTEL!" the younger Yuan shouted as he prepared to thrust his blade into the other's body. "What?! There's no way… there's no way that this is real!" Yuan thought as he stared up in horror at his younger self. "FEEL MY PAIN, feel the pain of the man whose fiancée you killed, as you burn in hell, FOR ALL ETERNITY!" the younger Yuan shouted as he stabbed his blade into the other.

Yuan woke up screaming bloody murder and shot bolt upright from his bed waking up Raine. "Yuan! Yuan! Calm down…It's ok, calm down…it was jus a dream," she soothed him. Sitting on Yuan's bed she pulled his head to her shoulder and started to rub his back. "Its ok, it's all over now," she said in a still more gentile voice once he had calmed down a little bit. "No…no, it's not ok…I killed him…I killed him," Yuan muttered as he hugged Raine and started to cry. "Yuan, who did you kill?" Raine asked calmly as she continued trying to soothe him.

"The man…who killed Martel…I killed him," Yuan said in a half trance. "When?" Raine asked with concern in her voice. "4000 years ago, after the last great battle of the Karlan War," he said reliving the memory that he had buried so deep. "But you were in a battle, people were being killed everywhere," she said trying console him. "No, I was not involved in the battle," he said he breathed a heavy sigh as he continued, "It was after the battle, I saw him searching the fallen soldiers…and I killed him…"

"Yuan …it's ok, you were mad at him for killing Martel and you did what any other person would have done," Raine said in a reassuring tone, "You can't change the past Yuan, you just have to live with it and hope that it will live with you." "But these hands…my hands… are stained with his blood," Yuan said in a sad voice. "Yes, they are and will always be until the day you die," she said in a monotone voice. "But even so," she continued as she pulled Yuan closer to her body hugging him, "That won't change the way I feel about you. You're still Yuan, the man who almost died to save my life, the man who loves me, and the man I love. And no matter what you will always be Yuan to me." As she said this last part tears began flowing down her face.

"Thank you…thank you for staying with me," Yuan said as tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes. "No, thank you for saving my life," she said after she had stopped crying. She gazed into his eyes briefly before closing her eyes as Yuan brought his lips to hers in a true kiss of passion.

(End scene.)

* * *

**Adriannu:** Aww…she's taking care of him…wait a minute, isn't that just a little bit out of character.

**Me:** Yah, but you got to figure the he's still recovering from that gunshot wound.

**Adriannu:** HEY, Don't correct me; I'm still mad at you for lying to me and then telling the lie in a riddle!!

**Me:** Sorry ma'am. Up next Chapter 3: A True Gentleman.

**Adriannu:** COME ON!! YOU HAVE TO GET TO THE WHOES LINE SET!!

**Me:** (Looks at Adriannu like a sad puppy.) Yes ma'am.


	3. Chapter 3: A True Gentleman

**Adriannu255:** (Enter while Sora is looking out the window.) Sora…?

**Me ****(SoraKeyblade Master of The Key)** (Opens his eyes and turns around.) Yes Adriannu?

**Adriannu:** About earlier, I'm sorry for yelling at you…

**Me:** …No, it's me who should be sorry.

**Adriannu:** Why? You didn't yell at me or do anything wrong.

**Me:** I've kept you in the dark too long; I should have told you long ago…

**Adriannu:** …?

**Me** Adriannu, you're special to me… You're one of the main reasons I look forward to going to school… I can't keep hiding it from you Adriannu. I love you!

**Adriannu:** …I know…I've known for a while now…

**Me:** You have…? (**A/N:** Yes I really am this thick-headed in real life.)

**Adriannu:** Yes…

**Me:** How long have you known?

**Adriannu:** Since Christmas when you gave me this present. (Plays with the necklace she has on.)

**Me:** Oh…I see… Well, let's get the story started! I own nothing!

* * *

**Another Side of Love  
**Chapter 3: A True Gentleman!  
Let Me Be Your Armor!

"_A True Gentleman Is Close, Bout Not Forward; Will Strike In Self Preservation, But Not In Self Glorification; Slay, But Not Humiliate."-The Code Of A Martial Artist_

(One month after we last left Raine and Yuan in the hospital. Raine is holding a press conference about the recent attempt on her life.)

_"Let me take the fall  
Let me take the blame  
Let me carry you from hell  
To home again._

Let me walk for you  
When your legs are weak  
Let me find the words for you  
When you can't speak."

**Raine:** Someone who doesn't like me, as of right now they appear to have been working on their own.

**Reporter:** After the attack, you weren't at your post for 3 weeks, were you injured?

**Raine:** No, thankfully I was not harmed…

**Reporter:** So, then why weren't you at your post then?

**Raine:** Well…I…

**Yuan:** That would be my fault. (Yuan enters.)

**Reporter:** And who, may I ask, are you?

**Yuan:** I am the person who saved her life.

**Reporter:** And how does that make you responsible for her not being at her post?

**Yuan:** Because once I got out of the hospital, I made her go into hiding until I was sure that the assassins were gone for good.

**Reporter:** And what made you feel compelled to do all of this?

**Yuan:** Do you honestly think that after nearly dieing to save her life that I'd let her get killed by those assassins?

**Reporter:** Good point…Mr.…?

**Yuan:** Yuan…

**Reporter:** But why did you risk your own life to save her life?

**Yuan:** Why and for what reasons I do something is NONE of your business.

"_Let me be your armor  
Let me be your shield  
Let me take away the pain you feel  
Let me be the light  
That guides your way through darkest night  
Let me be your armor."  
_

(Back in Raine's office after the press conference.)

_"__Let me take the blows  
That were meant for you  
Let me help you with the trials  
You're going through_

Let me keep you safe  
From the world outside  
Let me wipe away the tears  
That fill your eyes"  


**Raine:** (Starting to cry a little bit.) Damn those reporters, why do they have to be so nosy and rude?

**Yuan:** (Enters from the conference room and see Raine crying.) Raine, what's wrong why are you crying?

**Raine:** Those damned reporters are like a flock of vultures, they just won't leave me alone. (Sobs a little bit.)

**Yuan:** (Walks over to Raine and puts his index finger under her chin to make her sit up.) Don't pay any attention to them; I'll fend them off for you. (Uses his other hand to wipe the tears away from Raine's face and eyes.)

**Raine:** Yuan, you'd do that for me? (Stops crying and looks at Yuan with puppy-dog eyes.)

**Yuan:** Raine I would travel to hell and back to keep you safe. (Raine's eyes get wider and then close as Yuan moves closer and kisses her passionately on the lips.)

**Raine:** But why would you go through so much trouble just for me? I mean I know you love me, but…

**Yuan:** It's because I love you more than anything else in this world and I want to be your armor so that I can keep you safe from the world.

**Raine:** (Starts crying again and blushes.) Yuan! (Hugs him and rests her head on his shoulder.) Thank you…thank you so much…

(Music plays on the radio.)

"_Let me be your armor  
Let me be your shield  
Let me take away the pain you feel  
Let me be the light  
That guides your way through darkest night  
Let me be your armor."_

(End Sceene.)

* * *

**Adriannu:** Aww…that's so sweet… I like what you did… 

**Me:** Thank you… (Blushes.) All of my writing is affected by what I have bottled up inside of me… I guess you could say that this is kind of like a pressure relief valve for my brain…

**Adriannu:** So this is just a way for you to let off some steam?

**Me:** Well, it can be, sometimes if I get too emotional I'll just write.

**Adriannu:** Oh I see…

**Me:** Adriannu, I promise, that no mater what that I'll do my best to be your armor and shield you from any harm.

**Adriannu:** …

* * *

Please Review. 


End file.
